Political programs of the Communist Party of Luthori
This page shows the different political programs proposed by the Communist Party of Luthori. 4625 ECONOMY: 1 - The Corporate tax rate shall be set at 16% again. 2 - Decreasing retirement age to 64 years old. 3 - Putting the central bank in the hands of the finance minister. 4 - Regulate the stock exchanges 5 - Working hours will be regulated by the government (maximum 10-9-8-7 hours a day). 6 - Energy will be provided by nationalised companies 7 - Decrease military and education spending. Increase social services and infrastructure spending. 8 - Housing rents will have a cap, that will be fixed according to a table. 9 - We will fund every abortion. GOVERNMENT: 1 - Abolish the elective monarchy, Luthori should evolve towards a full Republic. 2 - Remove the privileges of the nobility. POLICE AND JUSTICE: 1 - Abolish the death penalty 2 - No extradition treaties with counties that do not respect human rights. 3- Police officers should carry only non-lethal weapons, except for specially trained units. 4 - Police should only search a person property with a warrant from a court. 5 - End prisoner labour. EDUCATION: 1 - Students will be required to be educated until 18. 2 - Students are made to sing the national anthem at special occasions, not everyday. CULTURE: 1 - The government should subsidise art institutions and individual artists. 2 - A system of museum will be maintained nationwide. ECOLOGY: 1 - Ratify the Sharba Accords on climate. 2 - Tree plantation will be set at a higher level than replacement level for all logging or clearance operations 3 - Commercial whaling will be made illegal. 4 - The government will be responsible for disposing of all waste disposal. 5 - Higher pollution restrictions on industries. CIVIL RIGHTS: 1 - Crossdressing will be allowed. 2- No more regulations concerning the use of the national flag. 3 - Individuals will be allowed to change their gender identity. 4 - All types of marriages should be recognised. Religion has nothing to do with this. 5 - Homosexuality will be allowed in the military. 6 - Teacher-led prayers won't be mandatory in schools anymore. 7 - Abortions will be legal in the first trimester. 8 - Euthanasia will be legal. 9 - Recreational drug use will be allowed. INFRASTRUCTURE: 1 - Public transport will be free. 2 - Power stations will be nationalised. IMMIGRATION: 1 - All refugees will be welcome. They will receive financial aid at their arrival. 2 - We will abolish the immigration quotas. Immigration is something positive, it is cultural enrichment. 3 - Stopping the invasive border controls. 4 - There will be no more test to acquire nationality. 5 - We will stop chasing illegal migrants and start regularisation procedures. HEALTH: 1 - Enforce food safety standards. 2 - Keep health and safety regulations in the industries. 3 - The use of medicinal cannabis will be allowed. 4 - Gender reassignment surgery will be made legal. 5 - Huge increases in health spending.